Growing up
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: If you have read the girl with the golden hair, you will understand the characters in this. Four years later and the children are facing growing up. Chapter one, Lucy, and she's not a baby girl anymore.... Read to find out why
1. No more little princess

"I'm going out" Lucy shouted throwing her coat over her shoulder and looking back up the stairs. "Where exactly are you going Missy and you better hope that your dad doesn't see you dressed like that" Sophie said coming down the stairs with three and a half year old Madeliena in her arms. "I'm going to a dance club with Thomas and why not? Nothing's wrong with this outfit" Lucy replied looking down at herself. She wore a tight fitting halter shirt that clung around her slender curves and breasts along with a short flared skirt ending on her mid thigh. "Lucy, watch yourself alright honey" Sophie said also looking at her daughter's revealing outfit. "Mum I'm not a little baby anymore, I'm seventeen" Lucy sighed dramatically heading for the door. 

"Anyway, I'm going now see you later and don't wait up please that's just embarrassing, tell dad the same" With that she took her purse from the nearby counter and headed out of the door leaving Sophie standing with a worried expression on her face. "Oh has Lucy gone out then" Sky said coming towards her. "Yeah and once again in an over revealing outfit. I told her to watch herself but once again she said she wasn't a baby" Sophie replied. Sky groaned. "What has happened to her since she turned sixteen, where's the sweet smart princess gone?" he stressed. "Calm down Sky, she is sensible we know she is and it's not like you don't have any babies to spoil and pamper" Sophie smiled passing Madeliena to him. He smiled kissing the little girl's head and tickling her.

Meanwhile, Lucy had met Thomas at the mainland docks and headed to the dance club. It was bustling with teenagers dancing around wildly and Lucy found herself jumping into the action without a second thought of it all. Thomas wrapped his arms around her and danced with her. "Might I say that you look extremely sexy dressed like this babe" he smiled kissing her deeply. "Thanks, if dad had seen me like this he would have gone mental" Lucy laughed returning the kiss. He laughed before turning to the bar and buying two bottles of ouzo. "Here" he said passing one to Lucy. She looked at the bottle then to Thomas watching him take a long swig of the drink. "What's up, Miss Hansen have you ever drunk before" He asked. "Of course" she said strongly. "Wine and champagne. Never this ouzo, isn't it really strong stuff?"

Thomas chuckled. "And that's what makes it so fun, come on take a swig" he said opening the bottle for her. Lucy sat at the bar and took a long sip. She coughed and spluttered a little at the bitter taste of the strong alcohol but continued to swig putting the half empty bottle on the counter with a carefree smile. "I'm impressed it took me longer than that to get used to it" Thomas said. Lucy laughed. "I'm tougher then I look" then took another swig. "Are you going to want another?" He asked sitting with her. "I sure am I like this stuff" Lucy smiled. Thomas laughed downing the rest of his bottle of ouzo before ordering another two bottles. After finishing her bottle, Lucy took a sip of her next bottle before rising to her feet and stepping to the dance floor. "Wow" she smiled dancing to the upbeat song as the alcohol began to course around her body. As Thomas danced with her, her head began to spin but she ignored it drinking more.

Thomas drank his way through a further two bottles of the strong Greek drink as Lucy did the same. Within three hours they were beginning to become off of their heads drunk. "Tom Tom Tom, my parents are going to kill me" Lucy slurred. "Mine too" Thomas laughed loudly downing a glass of beer. Lucy smiled, her head feeling the complete affects of the three bottles of ouzo and the pint of cider. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wobbled a bit, leaning back against the wall and returning the kiss deeply. Lucy leant against him continuing to kiss him. Thomas ran his hand down the curved sides of her slight body, holding her close and trailing his tongue along her teeth begging for entry. Lucy had never felt like this not only completely drunk but the strange feeling of being aroused.

She moaned giving Thomas entry into her mouth. He moaned moving his hands down her body to her legs, also feeling aroused he lifted her onto him with her legs around his waist. "Tom, I love you" Lucy smiled, her words slurring. "I love you too babes" he replied. He carried her from the club and to his car sitting them both onto the large back seat. Neither of them was fully aware of what they were doing, the alcohol controlling them. Lucy smiled carelessly and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply entering her tongue into his mouth. "Oh god" he moaned checking they were parked in a secluded place before laying them down with him on top of her. He returned the kiss deepening it still and his hands roamed all over her body. Lucy groaned softly, moving her hands over his strong shoulders and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Thomas allowed this and began to kiss her neck, sucking on her pulse. "Lu, can I ask you something?" he said pausing for a moment. Lucy nodded, panting a little. "Are you a virgin?" Thomas said biting his lip as he felt his arousal hardening in his underwear. "Yes, but I'm thinking that might change tonight" she replied. She hiccupped before sliding his shirt off of his shoulders. "Are you?" she asked. Thomas nodded "I have the same opinion as you" he moaned removing her shirt and roaming his hands over her soft breasts. Lucy moaned loudly unclipping her bra and undoing his belt quickly as if she had no control over her body at all. Thomas bucked his hips slightly and pushed down his trousers before removing her skirt.

She could see his bulging aroused manhood concealed in his boxers and he could see her wetness through her knickers. Both took a short moment to attempt to steady their alcohol busied minds before launching back into a passionate deep kiss and sliding each other's underwear down their legs. Lucy moaned, mindless to what they were about to do. To her and Thomas, laying there in the concealed back seat of his car both completely naked and equally aroused, this seemed like simply fun. Thomas moaned into her mouth rubbing his tongue against hers, putting his stiffened manhood  
against her wet womanhood.

Lucy leant her head back; her silky blonde curls pooled around her shoulders, and let out a loud moan leaning to arch her back, bucking her hips strongly to his manhood. "Oh my god babe" Thomas groaned the feel of her wetness becoming too much for his aching manhood and with one movement and one powerful thrust, he plunged into her. Lucy let out a scream feeling him break her seal. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, clinging to him. Thomas kissed her deeply and placed his hands on her thighs, beginning to slowly move within her highly aroused lower body. She moaned loudly, feeling the pain dying down.

She wrapped her arms around him with her nails digging into his back. "Faster, harder" she moaned beginning to move with him. Thomas moaned in response thrusting hard and fast within her whilst trailing wet kisses across her breasts. Lucy moaned sitting up more against the cushioned arm rest to the chair. The change of position sent Thomas deeper in her and he held her legs wrapping them around his waist. Lucy took a quick intake of breath and placed her hands on his hips helping him move."Oh God" Thomas moaned feeling his climax building. Lucy's drunken state made her feel dizzy so she leant her head on his shoulder as he went as deep as he could in her. "Faster Tom faster, make it come make it come" Lucy moaned loudly wanting to feel her climax hit her hard.

Thomas nodded holding her hips and thrusting faster in her "ARGH" he moaned loudly feeling her muscles tensing around his manhood. "Just a few more" Lucy groaned kissing him deeply and wrapping her legs tighter around him. He did what she said pushing into her. "I'm there babes, oh oh Argh God babes it's coming" he moaned getting louder before with one last powerful thrust he screamed and released out into her. "THOMAAASSS" Lucy screamed with the unbelievable feeling of her overwhelming climax. Thomas panted deeply, slowly withdrawing from her and collapsing on top of her. Lucy breathed deeply holding him close. They laid there for a moment before wiping themselves free of blood and wetness and putting their underwear on.

"That was wow" Lucy slurred before closing her eyes. Thomas nodded putting a blanket over them. Within minutes both teenagers were asleep. It was a couple of hours before they woke, both still rather drunk. "I'll walk you to the docks" he said as he dressed. Lucy nodded and dressed too before he walked her home. The large amount of alcohol made Lucy feel sick and she just wanted to go to bed. Sore from their alcohol crazed sex, she slowly walked home. Sky heard her come in and he walked down to meet her in the lobby. "What time do you call this young lady?" he asked knowing it was the early hours of the morning. Lucy looked up to him and smiled going all giddy. "Hi daddy" she giggled. "How are you?" Sky couldn't believe it. 

As he walked to her he stopped and sighed deeply as Lucy doubled over and vomited violently before falling into her father's arms. Sky could smell it, ouzo. "Lucy Anna Hansen, you are completely drunk" he said. "Yeah" Lucy breathed. "Daddy I feel horrible" Sky sighed and lifted her into his arms. "That's your own fault" he said carrying her to her  
bedroom and laying her down on the bed. Sophie walked in and gasped seeing her daughter's pale skin and glazed eyes. "Is she is she drunk?" she asked knowing the answer but not wanting to admit it. "Yes, I could smell it on her straight away. Ouzo. And she was sick in the lobby" Sky replied. Lucy hiccupped and passed out. "She is going to get a right talking too when she sobers up" Sophie groaned. She took another look at Lucy before going to clean up. In the morning, Lucy came round and the wild events of last night twisted through her severely hangover mind. She put a pillow over her face and groaned feeling her sore womanhood. "Oh my god, I can remember it all now the ouzo, the cider, the making out and how can I forget the sex. Mm, that was a stupid thing to do but my god it was good. Great in fact, I think I could easily become sex obsessed." she said into the pillow.

She bit her lip when a knock came on the door and she suddenly remembered how her dad had caught her coming in and how she had gone giddy and threw up her guts to the lobby floor. Sophie and Sky walked into the room and looked to their eldest child with angry glares. "I'm going to get it aren't I?" Lucy groaned rubbing her temples. "Oh yes" Sky scoffed. "What were you thinking getting drunk; you're not even old enough to drink?" Lucy shrugged. "Dad this is Greece everyone teenager drinks and gets drunk it's nothing big" she said. "Ha nothing big, Lucy be honest now was it just drink ouzo at that, was there drugs was there sex" Sophie asked. "Just the drink and maybe I did have a little too much" Lucy said showing a great skill of lying. She lied down feeling dizzy.

"You're banned now from that dance club and grounded for two months" Sky said leaving the room. Lucy thought it best not to protest. "Get some rest Lucy" Sophie said also leaving. Lucy nodded and cuddled into the sheets trying to ignore the fact that she had just openly lied to her parents about the sex. "Try not to think of that sex" she said to herself into the sheets. "Thomas thrusting in me was so damn good thinking about it so much and I might end up arousing myself and making the sheets wet." Happy in the thought she fell asleep. It was the next day and Lucy was in one of the old board houses on the far side of the Villa plot, wanting to be as far away from her parents as possible but still within her grounded borders. 

Lucy smiled cheekily checking the time, she had invited Thomas to join her in the board house where she knew no one would come and no one would hear them whatever they were doing, and well Lucy knew exactly what she hoped they would be doing. Hearing a soft knocking, she let him into the old building and took him to where there was a mattress and blankets. "You're looking very hot today, how are you feeling after we you know did it" he said sitting down. "Wow, I can't stop thinking about how great you felt inside me" Lucy replied. "Same, you were fantastic" Thomas smiles holding her close and cheekily looked down her tight shirt at her breasts, feeling an urge to rip her shirt from her body and tease her breasts with wet kisses.

Lucy smiled putting her arms around his neck "You know, no one can hear us here no one ever comes here" she said. Thomas smirked "Oh yeah and what do you want to do?" he smiled. "Well" Lucy blushed. "It involves me and you with no clothes on, you on me and thrusting inside me hard and fast making me come" Thomas raised a brow then nodded kissing her deeply. Lucy smiled against his lips then laid down bringing him with her. Arousals built quickly for the both of them as Thomas slipped his hands under her shirt and lifted it off of her. Lucy removed his shirt then his trousers. He moaned loudly. "We may be far away from where people come but do try not to be too loud just in case" Lucy moaned feeling her wetness. Thomas nodded and removed her shorts and underwear. Lucy smirked and ran her finger down his hardened manhood in his boxers. "Oh God" he groaned running a hand down her naked body to where she wanted him the most.

She moaned biting her lip. Thomas moaned caressing her inner thighs before slipping a finger into her. Lucy let out a small scream as he began to finger her and bucked her hips. "Easy tiger" Thomas chuckled and sped up his motion of his finger. Lucy's heart raced as he pleased her in such a way and she arched her back. "Are you ready for the real ride?" Thomas asked removing his boxers and wrapping his aroused manhood against her. "Yeah god yes take me now" Lucy moaned. She couldn't take it. She sat up and replaced his finger with his throbbing manhood. He let out a moan and held her by the hips. Lucy wrapped her legs around him and pushed herself deeper to him. Thomas laid her back down and began thrusting within her moaning at every breath he could take.

Lucy concealed her screams of absolute pleasure into his mouth. Thomas added his tongue to the deep kiss and quickened the pace wanting her to climax hard around his manhood. "Oh God Oh god Oh God you are so good, bring me too bring me too it hard" she moaned digging her nails into his shoulders. "I plan to my little sex kitten" Thomas said wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing even harder into her faster and faster. Lucy let out a scream into his mouth as she climaxed her tensed lower muscles pressured his manhood and pushed him into a sudden climax and a load scream. "OH GOD LUUUCCCYYY" he yelled spilling out into her lower body before gasping for breath and collapsing on her. He kissed her softly and removed himself from her womanhood.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of that" he breathed getting dressed and laying down. Lucy nodded in agreement and also dressed. "I think I have a new obsession sex with my love machine" she giggled cuddling to him. "You are my sex kitten" Thomas smiled and kissed her forehead before they both fell asleep.


	2. Regrets

The unused never visited old board house was just an old building full of broken rubbish, yet came to one good use for the young lovers. Still grounded, Lucy could go there and sneak Thomas in with no trouble. The teenagers used this old place to their full advantage.

Thomas smiled hearing the soft moan cross her lips as he laid her down onto the mattress. "There is something very exciting about sneaking in to do something secretly, especially making out like this" he smiled gently laying on top of her, kissing her deeply. "I find the danger of it all very arousing" Lucy breathed into the kiss. "I think we are going to be doing more than making out". Thomas raised his eyebrow. "Oh really" he smirked. She nodded laying wet hot kisses on his neck. "Indeed, you see this dressing gown I am wearing, I am wearing nothing underneath, want to take a look?" she whispered sexily, rubbing his outer thighs. He gasped, feeling his arousal starting to form. "Oh my god, get it off now let me see your sexy body" he breathed. Lucy smiled starting to remove his shirt kissing his chest. He moaned undoing her dressing gown. He stared at her naked body for a moment before beginning to kiss her breasts. She felt her heart rate quicken as she moaned, pushing his trousers down.

Within minutes Thomas was naked, fully aroused and ready for a session of passionate teenage sex. Kissing Lucy deeply, he licked in all her taste and teased the sensitive muscles between her legs with his fingers wanting to bring her to full arousal before entering her. "Oh oh Thomas! Get your thing in me, Fuck me Fuck me hard" Lucy moaned out pushing her hips in strong motions towards his fingers. He smiled getting into position and entering her hard. "Yes!" She screamed thrusting against him instantly. "Oh Lucy" Thomas moaned holding her by the hips and thrusting hard within her. "Faster! Deeper!" Lucy moaned loudly. Thomas refused hitting her hard but slow with his manhood wanting to tease her. "Oh God" She breathed unable to take his torture. She flipped them suddenly so she was on top.

"Yes Lucy!" He moaned. Lucy placed her hands on his hips and moving hard and fast against him. "Oh God Yes yes yes" Thomas screamed moving his hips hard against her motions holding her and helping her move deeper with him. Lucy moaned out in pleasure with every thrust, edging closer and closer to her climax. Thomas wrapped his legs around her trying to hold back so she came first. "AHHHH" Lucy moaned. "Oh God Thomas Bring me to" He happily took her order and helped her move against him thrusting harder faster and deeper. "OHHHH MYYY GOOODDD! YEEESS!" she screamed hitting the climax. Thomas yelled her name releasing into her lower body. Lucy moaned and collapsed onto him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. "You should me on top more often" He smiled lifting her a little to withdraw from her. "Okay deal" she smiled pulling a blanket over them. They slept.

It was three days later when she realised. Lying in bed in the morning, day dreaming lazily. "Shit" She said to herself suddenly. "I'm eight days late on my period". Panic surged through her body as her mind flicked through her memories of many secret sex sessions. She wasn't on the pill, he didn't wear protection. "Oh my god I can't be" She gasped. "Pregnant". Terrified, she snuck out buying a home pregnancy kit before returning.

An hour later, she sat sobbing on the bathroom floor. She had stupidly had many sessions of unprotected sex, and was now left with the consequence. Growing nestled in her womb was a baby formed by her and Thomas, only children themselves. She had to come clean to the only people who could help her, her parents. Shakily, she stood trying to think what she was going to say. She had lied straight to their faces about sex at the dance club and knew that they were going to be furious with her stupidity. Still sobbing, she pushed herself into a run and ran to her parent's room. Sophie looked straight to her when she saw her crying. "Baby girl what's wrong" she said softly stepping closer to hug her.

Lucy backed away. "No! Don't come hug me. I don't deserve it. I've done something stupid and now I'm in a lot of trouble" she cried. "Lucy what have you done?" Sky said looking to his daughter. "Lied and gone behind your backs" she replied. "Explain please" Sky said, his voice stern. "At the dance club, me and Thomas...." Lucy breathed. Sophie could tell where this was going. "Oh my god you didn't" she said shaking her head. Lucy nodded. "And now... I'm I'm pregnant" she stuttered. "Your what!" Sky shouted. Lucy jumped. "Pregnant daddy" Lucy cried. "You had sex? Unprotected sex?" Sky said angrily. Lucy said nothing. Sophie was in shock. "Admit it to me Lucy" Sky shouted. "Or should I call the Vatican, we have an immaculate conception". Lucy cried. "We had sex in the back of his car and since, Thomas has been coming here in secret. We've been having sex in the old board house" she sobbed.

"Stupid! That is what you are!" Sky shouted. "Sky stop! Stop shouting at her she doesn't need it. Look at her, she knows she has done wrong" Sophie said, her heart forcing her to defend her baby girl. "Oh and are you happy she's pregnant at seventeen?" Sky said angrily. "No of course not, but shouting is not going to help her" Sophie said. She turned to Lucy. "Does Thomas know?" she asked. Lucy shook her head, sobbing uncontrollably. "Tell him and you better hope he agrees to an abortion" Sky said furiously leaving the room. "He's in shock sweetie" Sophie said. "So am I. I thought we taught you better." Lucy nodded. "You did but I was stupid, got drunk the first time then become too sex obsessed to think of protection" she cried. Sophie sighed and took her sobbing daughter into her arms, holding her tight.

Lucy held on to her, sobbing into her neck. "Are are you angry at me" she said tearfully. "Yes baby girl, you're a pregnant teenager but that's... That's not going to stop me supporting you every step of the way no matter what you choose" Sophie replied a tear slipping down her cheek as she stroked her daughter's hair and sitting then on the bed. "Thank you, will daddy support me" Lucy asked. "I think so baby, he just needs to calm down and get over the shock. To him, you are still a little girl, his princess" Sophie replied kissing her forehead and gently laying her down on the bed. "Lay down sweetie, calm down" she said softly laying with her. Lucy nodded cuddling up with her. Sophie held her close, rubbing her back. She couldn't believe and didn't want to believe that Lucy was carrying a child, but her mothering love was more important than what her shocked mind told her, she had to help her baby girl.

"Do you want me to come with you when you tell Thomas?" Sophie asked. "I don't think it would be good for you to go alone" Lucy looked at her and nodded. " Yes please momma" she said. Sophie nodded and held her until Lucy was asleep in her arms. After holding her for a moment longer, she left her to sleep and went to find Sky. He was in a secluded area of the courtyard, fists clenched as he cried. Sophie went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "She's a kid Soph, and now she's been so stupid, she can't have a baby not at her age" He cried holding her. "I know she's been stupid but I think she is really taking control of her responsibility. We have to stand by her. She needs us" Sophie said. Sky groaned. "She better chose abortion" he said. "She's seventeen, teenage mothers get themselves knocked up out of stupidity and it's all downhill from there. She's pregnant, don't you understand" Sophie was taken aback. "Of course I understand, I've gone through four pregnancies, and shut up you about teenage mums being stupid! I was a daughter of a teenage mother! I don't care what you think, I'm standing by Lucy" she said strongly.

"Im sorry Im shocked, she can't keep it she can't" Sky said. "What if she wants to what are you going to do then, disown her" Sophie said. "Of course not, but she's too young" Sky replied. "I know but she has made the mistake and we have to help her" Sophie said before walking away. Sky sighed and sat down, telling himself he would talk calmly to Lucy later. When Lucy woke, Sophie was beside her. "When do you want to tell Thomas" She asked. "Um, is sooner better then later" Lucy sighed. Sophie nodded. "Okay can we go to his house now" Lucy asked. "Of course" Sophie smiled reassuringly kissing her forehead. Lucy took a shaky breath and held her mums hand. "I made you a midwife appointment this afternoon, we can go there after telling Thomas" Sophie said standing them up.

They left without saying a word to Sky, driving in a nervous silence towards Thomas's house. Sophie placed her hand on Lucy's thigh, allowing her to take her hand for support. Lucy couldn't believe her mum was standing by her but god did she feel thankful for it. Arriving at his house, Sophie led her daughter to the doorstep and knocked quickly. Lucy's eyes were brimming with tears, Sophie still holding her hand. Chloe, his mother let them in. Thomas and his father David were sitting in the family room. "Hey Lucy" Thomas smiled seeing her.

Sophie thought it best to speak first for her baby girl. "Chloe, David do you have any idea what your son has been getting up to lately. This dance club they got drunk at, the times he has snuck into the villa plot when Lucy has been grounded?" she said. "Well, we couldn't miss his drunkenness but that was all we knew" Chloe said. "Okay then next question, did you know that Lucy and Thomas have been secretly meeting in the old boarding house to have sex?" Sophie asked. "Sex! What! Thomas is this true? We thought you were a virgin" David said shocked. "It's it's true" Thomas said nervously. "We took each other's virginity at the dance party in the back of my car"

"Oh my god, flipping teenagers bloody sex obsessed" David cursed. Sophie nodded and looked to Lucy. "We heard all this from Lucy, and I think she has something to tell you two and Thomas" she said. Lucy was crying. "Well we've had sex... Quite a lot and..." She paused trying to control her growing tears. "Im so sorry, I'm I'm pregnant". A silence fell upon the room and Thomas fell into his chair in shock. "Im going to be a dad..." Lucy nodded. "My dad doesn't want me to keep it but I don't know" she cried. "This is a disaster, seventeen year olds cannot be parents" Chloe said. "I know, they can but it's a lot of work you two, as much as I hate to say it it's up to you two" David said. "I agree, no one can tell you what to do" Sophie said. Lucy was sitting now with Thomas sobbing into his chest. She nodded. They talked for hours, discussing every possibility for the baby, abortion adoption keeping. Before finally coming to a decision.

Half an hour later they stood in the villa family room, David, Chloe, Sophie and Sky watching Lucy and Thomas. Lucy stood in Thomas' arms, his hands on her stomach. "We all talked for hours about what we are going to do and we have decided." Lucy said nervously. "I couldn't carry my child for nine months, give birth then give my baby away. Abortion is murder. No matter what anyone says, I'm keeping this baby" 


End file.
